Yukio Hans Vorarlberna
| image = | race = Human (Fullbringer) | birthday = December 23''Bleach'' manga; Volume 53 character profiles | age = | gender = Male | height = 154 cm (5'0½") | weight = 40 kg (88 lbs.) | blood type = AB | affiliation = Unnamed Company | previous affiliation = Xcution | occupation = Businessman | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | base of operations = (Xcution Safehouse) Unnamed Location | relatives = Unnamed father (deceased)Bleach manga; Chapter 466, pages 15-17 Unnamed mother (deceased) | education = | fullbring = Invaders Must Die | manga debut = Volume 49, Chapter 431 | anime debut = Episode 343 | video game debut = | japanese voice = Mitsuhiro Ichiki | english voice = | spanish voice = }} is a Fullbringer and a former member of the organization known as Xcution. Appearance Yukio is a young boy with green eyes and spiky, blonde hair with bangs that are usually covering his left eye.Bleach manga; Chapter 449, pages 2-3 He wears dark-colored clothes, which includes a black cap, a black coat, white gloves, dark-colored pants, and dark-colored boots. Personality Yukio is usually a cheerful boy with a friendly upbeat attitude. However, he often makes fun of people, such as to Giriko, when responding to gaining Ichigo's powers like an old man, or mocking Ichigo's claims that he will take on all of Xcution. He is also very self-centered and cold-hearted, gloating about how he stole his family's wealth or showing glee about his parents' suicides. He also has a huge ego, shown by how he relishes in being "God" of his world.Bleach manga; Chapter 466, pages 11-17 When under the influence of Tsukishima's Fullbring, he has a much calmer and quieter personality, usually not speaking unless something catches his attention. He is slightly annoyed whenever Riruka kicks open a door, as he can see up her skirt whenever she does.Bleach manga; Chapter 434, page 9 History Yukio was once the son of a business man. Thinking that the words "Mama" and "Papa" didn't seem to be very important to him, his parents shut him off in a spacious, boring room, due to the fact that he barely ever spoke in front of them.Bleach manga; Chapter 471, page 3 & 8 Some time later he stole his father's money, ruined his business and ran away. He later heard of his parents' suicide.Bleach manga; Chapter 466, pages 16-17 At some point, Yukio met Shūkurō Tsukishima and Kūgo Ginjō,Bleach manga; Chapter 470, page 18 and along with other Fullbringers, namely Riruka, Jackie, and Giriko, was convinced to join Kūgo, forming Xcution.Bleach manga; Chapter 471, page 12-13 He and other Fullbringers made a pact with Kūgo to share each others' powers and a small promise not meant to be broken. In Yukio's case, as long as Kūgo is within his ability's range, "dispelling" it is impossible without Kūgo's explicit order.Bleach manga; Chapter 473, page 11 Yukio would use his stolen wealth to finance their work.Bleach manga; Chapter 447, page 12 Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, Yukio along with Kūgo and the rest of Xcution fell under the influence of Tsukishima's Fullbring, to make Tsukishima look like the sole villain, as part of their plan to steal Ichigo Kurosaki's Fullbring to strengthen their own.Bleach manga; Chapter 459, page 4''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 462, page 15 Plot The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Yukio is present along with Giriko Kutsuzawa and Jackie Tristan when Kūgo Ginjō brings Ichigo Kurosaki to the Xcution headquarters for him to join them.Bleach manga; Chapter 431, page 17 After Kūgo explains to Ichigo who they are, and after Riruka Dokugamine brings in Yasutora Sado, Ichigo agrees to help the Xcution with their goals, which relieves Yukio, Giriko, and Jackie.Bleach manga; Chapter 433, page 18 Ichigo later returns to the Xcution for training while Yukio is playing with a handheld video game. When Riruka enters with a doll house, Yukio tells her it is about time that she stopped opening doors with her foot, as he can see her underwear every time she does so and comments that he does not want to see that. Riruka tries to argue with Yukio, but he does not hear her speak due to wearing headphones while playing his video game. He pulls out one of his headphones and asks Riruka to repeat what she said, but Jackie stops her from speaking and asks her to teach Ichigo about the Doll House.Bleach manga; Chapter 434, pages 8-10 Later he informs Kūgo that the phone is ringing, signalling the return of Ichigo for answers.Bleach manga; Chapter 440, page 16-17 When Ichigo is placed inside a fish tank to fight Jackie, an uninterested Riruka leaves, saying that she does not care about today's training and to come for when it is done. Yukio asks Kūgo if he can say what he is thinking, but he replies not to. Yukio says it anyway, stating that he hates that about Riruka. He then asks where Giriko is, claiming that he does not really care.Bleach manga; Chapter 442, pages 1-2 Later, when Tsukishima goes to attack Ichigo after the former's intrusion into Xcution's headquarters, Yukio steps in and uses his Fullbring to remove Ichigo from the battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 446, pages 17-19 Tsukishima demands to know why he didn't lock him away instead of Ichigo if he didn't want him to interfere with Ichigo's growth. Yukio brushes off the taunt and replies that he doesn't have enough memory left to save him. He informs Tsukishima that they are now attracting a crowd and that couldn't be good for either of them and they needed to get out of there. Riruka holds the "Love Gun" to Tsukishima's back and Yukio tell him they'll be leaving with Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 447, page 2-5 Yukio Loads Ichigo and releases him in their second headquarters. There he confirms that it is his money that manages the upkeep of their hideouts. He goes to help Giriko but Kūgo requests that he stays to help train Ichigo because his abilities completely seal Reiatsu. He resists at first but agrees to do so in the end so Kūgo can fight Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 447, page 11-16 After plugging his console into the wall, Yukio loads Ichigo and Kūgo into his game. Ichigo realizes that this is what happened to him on the rooftops and Kūgo confirms this and explains Yukio's ability. After teasing Ichigo, Kūgo brings out his Fullbring sword and says it would be great if they had rules like a video game and asks Yukio to give them HP. Yukio responds that he can do it instantly and if Kūgo would like it to reflect real life. Kūgo asks for six HP each and six crosses appear above their heads. Kūgo asks if Ichigo needs a tutorial but he says he has it and the two then charge at each other when the timer says go.Bleach manga; Chapter 448, pages 1-10 Later, Yukio lets Orihime into the game.Bleach manga; Chapter 448, pages 16-17 Sado asks him to create a separate room with a specialized training environment so that he can train as well. Yukio later looks up from his seat to see that it is two minutes to midnight and presses a button to fast-forward the training.Bleach manga; Chapter 449, pages 8 & 20 Yukio allows Riruka to enter his Fullbring with some food. She asks him to create a table and chairs for her and Orihime, urging him to do so quickly. He refuses, but when Orihime politely asks for a chair, he creates a table and two chairs for them. Riruka begins to give out, but Yukio tells her that she should learn to ask nicely like Orihime did.Bleach manga; Chapter 450, pages 6-7 As Kūgo's training of Ichigo intensifies, Orihime tries to intervene, Yukio traps her inside a cage at Kūgo's behest. He tells Orihime that her voice cannot be heard from outside the cage and that it cannot be broken due to the game's rules. He then notices that he cannot hear her either.Bleach manga; Chapter 451, pages 6-10 As Ichigo, Orihime and Sado leave, Yukio greets them and welcomes them back. He congratulates Ichigo and says it only took him forever. He says Ichigo took so long that he thought his batteries were going to run out. Ichigo thanks him and Yukio then tells Ichigo to go home to his sisters as he did not call and they are probably worried. Ichigo becomes panicked and wonders how long he was in there. Yukio points to the clock and says he has only been in there for 90 minutes since he used the fast forward option. He tells Ichigo to go and says his sisters are likely still awake, worried sick about him.Bleach manga; Chapter 452, pages 14-16 After Kūgo takes Ichigo to a secret hideout to talk, Yukio interrupts them, saying their conversation is disturbing. Ichigo and Kūgo are shocked to see him and Kūgo asks how he found them, prompting Yukio to show his Fullbring's tracker and say that they always do that. Yukio calls Kūgo screwed up and tells him to come along and they will go home. He tells Kūgo that no one is angry with him and that they will have him back to normal in no time. He then leads Kūgo and Ichigo to a mansion in the woods.Bleach manga; Chapter 454, pages 13-19 When Tsukishima invites them inside, Ichigo is wary of there being traps in the mansion. Tsukishima points out that if he was going to place any traps, he would have done so in the forest. Yukio then hurries them on.Bleach manga; Chapter 455, page 5 After Kūgo gets away and removes Ichigo's Fullbring from him, Yukio and the others rush to their location. Giriko and Yukio complain about Kūgo not sharing Ichigo's powers with them, with Yukio stating that they promised to share. Kūgo states that he intended to share it and uses his sword on each of them, changing their form slightly.Bleach manga; Chapter 462, pages 15-19 After obtaining their new power, Giriko is ecstatic saying that Ichigo's powers feel like youth is overflowing from within his body. Yukio says his reaction makes him sound like an old geezer. After Giriko tells Ichigo to prepare himself for a fight, Ichigo attacks Yukio and the other Fullbringers declaring he held back so they shouldn't be dead. Yukio suddenly speaks saying "What?" He quotes Ichigo saying "They shouldn't be dead" and says Ichigo is acting so cool, it's making him laugh. A copy of his body starts to disappear, and he asks Ichigo if he considered that they had evaded his attack. He calls his new ability Digital Radial Invaders. He reminds Ichigo they received his Fullbring powers, which is a Fullbring that allows for wearing your powers as a mantle and expelling them. He says with Ichigo's help, his Invaders Must Die has invaded the world outside the screen. Suddenly, Ikkaku stabs him in the back and tells Ichigo to show no mercy. However, Yukio was not actually stabbed and attempts to attack Ikkaku from behind, but his attack is parried by Hitsugaya. He tells the captain he's good, asking if he wants bonus points for that to which Hitsugaya says no thanks. Once he sees that everyone has an opponent, he separates everyone into their own "chat rooms" using his Fullbring and pairs himself with Hitsugaya.Bleach manga; Chapter 463, pages 1-4, 8-16 Yukio notices the defeat of Jackie and causes part of his dimension to fold in on itself. Noting that she is dead, he praises her for sacrificing herself to save an enemy. When Hitsugaya finds him, Yukio applauds him and gloats about how his powers give him control over this space, making him a god in it. He creates several monsters, setting them to relentlessly attack Hitsugaya. As Hitsugaya dodges their attacks, Yukio mocks Hitsugaya, stating that as a captain, he must have had a loving, elite family. Hitsugaya retorts by plainly saying that Yukio is an abandoned child. Furious about this accusation, Yukio insists that he left his parents by choice and brags about how this came about. Hitsugaya sneaks up on Yukio while he is still talking and freezes Yukio's legs and controllers. Hitsugaya states that Yukio shouldn't have set the monsters to relentlessly attack him. The monsters surround Hitsugaya as he stands beside Yukio, who screams in horror at his situation.Bleach manga; Chapter 466, pages 8-19 Hitsugaya destroys the monsters before they touch Yukio. At first, Yukio was surprised that Hitsugaya saved him, only for the captain to hold his sword to his face. The captain tells him that he didn't show him mercy and that he doesn't care about his past; he simply spared him because there was no guarantee the dimension would disappear if Yukio died. He proceeds to freeze Yukio's body save for his right arm and head, telling him that in exchange for disabling his Fullbring within 5 minutes, he will spare his life. Though clearly scared, Yukio still keeps up his prideful attitude.Bleach manga; Chapter 467, pages 1-5 Yukio frees most of the captive Shinigami, but refuses to free Ichigo and Uryū.Bleach manga; Chapter 473, pages 4-12 When Rukia Kuchiki urges Byakuya to take action, an annoyed Yukio tells her that he cannot deactivate the remaining pocket dimension and that they cannot break it. To Yukio's shock, the dimension is broken apart by Ichigo activating his Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 475, pages 2-6 After the battle has ended, Yukio encounters Jackie. He's glad that she survived and looks at her feet, he notices that her Fullbring has disappeared. He deduces that it's good for her since she is the only one who despised her abilities. Jackie says that the only thing linking them together may have been their Fullbrings. However he responds, that he doesn't remember being linked to anybody with his Fullbring. He comments that it's ridiculous and goes to leave. Jackie tells him to wait and that they should stay together for a while, but Yukio tells her to give him three years to grow up and make his company three times larger. He states that he'll comeback after that and let them all work for him, calling them a bunch of misfits who can't survive without his money.Bleach manga; Chapter 478, pages 6-10 Powers & Abilities Spiritual Awareness: As a spiritual being, Yukio can sense other Fullbringers at a significant distance''Bleach'' anime; Episode 351 and can also see Shinigami. Fullbring : This power is activated by Yukio's handheld video game console "and it is similar in looks towards a psp or Playstation portable."Bleach manga; Chapter 446; page 19 It gives him access to a variety of abilities, mainly the ability to create his own separate dimension from within the game. He can only use this so long as his video game has battery power.Bleach manga; Chapter 447, page 3 *'Sealing': Yukio is able to seal people away in a tessellated box-like structure.Bleach manga; Chapter 446, page 18 While sealed, the person's Reiatsu is completely cut off from the outside world. This process is referred to as "Saving". Conversely, releasing people that have been "Saved" is referred to as "Loading".Bleach manga; Chapter 447, page 15 *'Internal Pocket Dimension': When the people inside are locked in another dimension, Yukio can control the game from the game screen.Bleach manga; Chapter 448; page 2 This power is useful when training, as he can use the video game world to give combatants HP, simulating real life battles while eliminating the risk of death''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 448, pages 7-9 and altering environmental conditions such as the weather, gravity and time progression, as well as different types of terrain. He can create separate areas within the video game world, allowing multiple people to train without affecting each other.Bleach manga; Chapter 449, pages 8-11 and 20 Yukio can also make the daily necessities like tables, chairs,Bleach manga; Chapter 450, page 7 toothbrushes, soft beds and even tap water.Bleach manga; Chapter 452, pages 1 and 3-4 *'Fast-Forward Option':Bleach manga; Chapter 449, page 20 This ability allows Yukio to accelerate the flow of time inside the console. When Ichigo is training inside Yukio's game world, he experiences several days passing, but only 90 minutes pass in the outside world.Bleach manga; Chapter 452, page 15 *'Tracking Bug': Yukio also has the ability to place a tracker on other people to help him find that person.Bleach manga; Chapter 454, page 16 *'Holographic Clones': At a younger age, Yukio used to create holographic clones of his parents, which he talked to.Bleach manga; Chapter 471, page 8 : After obtaining some of Ichigo's power from Ginjō, Yukio's Fullbring changes in appearance. He now gains white gauntlets on his arms, and headphone with two pointy extensions protruding from them, and also has similar armor covering his shins and feet.Bleach manga; Chapter 462, page 19 The armor on his arms allows him to manipulate his Invaders Must Die in the real world. Yukio explains that having Ichigo's power allows him to "wear his powers and release them", allowing him to bring parts of his game world into the real world.Bleach manga; Chapter 463, page 10-12 *'Digital Effects': A small radar antenna emerges from his gauntlet, allowing him to camouflage himself into the surrounding area making him virtually invisible. In relation to this ability he can also create digital clones of whomever he desires in the real world. These clones are apparently made up pixels of hard light allowing them to be created and destroyed within seconds. The clones have physical characteristics and behave exactly like the originals that are being copied and are also capable of reacting to external stimuli as the original version would.Bleach manga; Chapter 463, page 10 *'Digital Blade': Yukio is able of creating digital blades from anywhere that can attack opponents.Bleach manga; Chapter 463, page 11-12 * Chatrooms: Yukio has the ability to create several game world dimensions around his comrades and whomever they are fighting, allowing them to fight without others being able to interfere.Bleach manga; Chapter 463, page 13-14 When either one of the combatants inside the chat room dies, it automatically disappears, letting the victor free.Bleach manga; Chapter 464, pages 1-2 If the fight is settled but none of the combatants died, Yukio can annihilate the whole room killing everyone inside.Bleach manga; Chapter 466, pages 4-5 Although he claims the chatroom can't be broken apart, it can be destroyed from within, even if the fight isn't settled.Bleach manga; Chapter 475, page 5-6 * Digital Missiles: Yukio can create missiles that create an explosion, even when cut by Tōshirō Hitsugaya.Bleach manga; Chapter 464, pages 12-13 * Digital Shield: Yukio uses his gauntlets to generate a shield that protects him from his opponent's attacks.Bleach manga; Chapter 466, page 9 * Digital Monsters: Yukio can spawn monsters that he programmed to destroy his opponent in any part of his dimension, though at the risk of having them crush anything that gets in their way, including himself.Bleach manga; Chapter 466, pages 13-18 Quotes *(To Jackie Tristan) "I've never formed a real connection with anyone, Fullbring or no Fullbring."Bleach manga; Chapter 478, page 9 *(To Jackie Tristan) "Over the next three years, I'm going to grow up a little and I'll expand my business to three times its current size. Then I'll come back. I'll come and find you again so you can all work for me. I'm sure none of you misfits would be able to live a decent life without the money I can provide, after all."Bleach manga; Chapter 478, pages 9-10 References Navigation pl:Yukio Hans Vorarlberna Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Fullbringer